pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Ain't Misbehavin'
Ain't Misbehavin' is a famous jazz - standard, in 1929 composed by Fats Waller and Harry Brooks (music), the text was written by Andy Razaf . Many vocalists and musicians have put the number on the plate, but the number is inseparable from the classic version of Fats Waller, his execution was in 1984, the Grammy Hall of Fame Award . The Recording Industry Association of America called it in 2001 as one of the 365 Songs of the Century (number 41). Musical revue and first hit-versions The song was written specifically for the " black "musical revue" Hot Chocolates "in which trumpeter Louis Armstrong his Broadway made -debuut. According Razaf Waller had the song in 45 minutes, which according to columnist David Hinckley was probably partly due to Waller's habit "to find a few riffs and repeat until he had a 32-bar song." The song was sung in the revue as an opener and later charged. In carrying Hudson Theatre Armstrong played the song as trumpet solo. The trumpeter had so much success with it, he removed the same year on record for Okeh Records . The plate came in the top 10 to America (place 7). But Waller recorded the song at first, for Victor Records , and its implementation is seen as the classic version. His single made that year 17th in the American charts. Waller would later (in Ada Brown ) again sing in the film " Stormy Weather "(1943). The song was recorded even by four others in 1929: Bill Robinson (no. 8) Ruth Etting (highest rating.: No. 16), Gene Austin (9th place) and the orchestra of Leo Reisman with vocals by Lew Conrad (2nd place ). Later versions Over the years, the number performed numerous times in jazz but also in pop and country . In the thirties went big band leaders as Duke Ellington , Count Basie , Benny Goodman and Gene Krupa get to work. In 1937 was the Quintette du Hot Club de France , including Django Reinhardt , put on the plate, so that the song later in the repertoire of gypsy jazz -muzikanten landed. Other vocalists and musicians who recorded it included Anita O'Day , Sarah Vaughan , Billie Holiday , Earth Kitt , Ella Fitzgerald , Dinah Washington , Miles Davis , Kay Starr , Frankie Laine , Art Tatum , Sonny Stitt , Sam Cooke , Sidney Bechet , Ray Charles , Nat King Cole , Willie Nelson , Leon Redbone , Dave Brubeck , Ray Brown , McCoy Tyner and Bill Haley & His Comets . In 1937, the instrumental version of the quartet took Teddy Wilson in sixth place in the American charts. Johnnie Ray had in 1956 in England a hit with it (17th place in the UK charts) and in 1960 scored Tommy Bruce with his Bruisers in same country it also (3rd place). Hank Williams jr. did in 1986 with his version both commercial success and acclaim from critics, he received a Grammy for. In 1978, the title of the song was used for a successful musical about the Harlem Renaissance . Category:Jazz Number Category:Single 1929 Category:Single 1937 Category:Single 1946 Category:Single 1956 Category:Single 1960 Category:Single 1986